1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for checking the system integrity of a computer.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. In the past, traditional antivirus techniques allow for detection and removal of malicious codes. However, malicious codes have become very sophisticated to the point where they can infect not just application programs but the operating system kernel and low level functionalities as well. New breeds of malicious codes can thus interfere with the operation of conventional antivirus programs, preventing malicious codes from being detected and removed. What is needed is a way to detect malicious codes, especially those that can affect low level operations of a computer.